Forbidden Things
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: ever wondered what happened on the Accords steps in city of glass? well here is your answer...


**Disclaimer: don't own the characters, but I do wish to own Jace… ;p**

**Forbidden things**

"_You know," he said, bending to brush his mouth across hers, "if it's the lack of forbidden you're worried about, you could still forbid me to do things."_

"_What kind of things?"_

_She felt him smile against her mouth. "Things like this."_

His hands ran up the side of my body, sending heat waves though me. Then without warning my back slammed into a near by pillar, with his lips still on mine.

Are feelings all poured into the kiss, never having to hide again.

My hands tangled in his hair as I fought to get closer to his body. His hands lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer.

I felt like I was on fire, but my mind stopped working and all I could think about was him.

Then when I thought I was about to collapse from lack of air, his lips ran down my neck and started to suck on my skin. Most likely giving me my first hickey, thankfully my hair could cover it up in case someone saw.

I pulled his face back up to mine, and this time I immediately parted mine and Jace's tongue gently entered my mouth. I caught it and gently sucked on it, tasting his essence. His breath was sweet, like apples and honey.

His hands started moving down my legs, giving me goose bumps at the same time also giving me small electric shocks. Two could play at this game.

I let my hands run down his chest, scraping me nails all the way down to the bottom of his shirt. I grabbed it and pulled it out of his jeans, and started unbuttoning it.

Once his shirt was only hanging on his shoulders I lightly ran my fingers over his hard chest, tracing his old marks. He shivered under my touch and his grip hardened on my legs and his warm hands made their way up my back making me feel his touch all the way down to my toes. His hands made their way though my now slightly knotted hair, smoothing it out and showing me though such a small gesture how much he loved me.

It was heaven until we had to stop for breath. I was proud to notice Jace's breathing was as ragged as mine. He was struggling with his desire as much as me.

"We don't want to keep them waiting." His cocky grin stated that he was teasing me. "We can always finish later, if you want?" his words brought a moan come from my mouth before I could stop. He laughed, and I smacked him.

Wanting to get him back I released my legs and slowly slid down his body, then I stepped away grinning at the look on his face, his eyes looked like they were falling out. As I stepped away, further into the shadows I waved him over with one finger and he slowly came towards me.

I backed against a pillar and looked up at him. His usually bright eyes were dark, filled with love and lust. A shiver went though me, and he placed both hands against the pillar trapping me. He leaned down and caught my lips, I couldn't get enough.

We both moaned at the same time, and I reached up and crabbed his hair, successfully pulling him closer.

His hands held my face and his body pressed against mine. My legs went weak beneath me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his hair. As he kissed me, each kiss deepened and became more passionate then the last. His arms wrapped around me, holding me so tightly that I couldn't tell where I ended and Jace began.

Just as it seemed we were both about to explode, he pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

"We…um… better go." My voice came out shaky, from the lack of air.

He silently nodded and grabbed my hand, after a quick peck we smoothed down our clothes and walked out of the shadows.

I looked up at Jace and saw he was smiling just as much as I was.

"I love you." I looked up at him in surprise; of all people I hadn't expected Jace to say that to me.

But it somehow wrapped up our feelings, after all there are no real words to really express they way we felt about each other, but the words 'I love you' seemed to do it.

I smiled even wider up at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

_hope you all like my first clary/jace fanfiction, review please!_


End file.
